


Fall

by Aragarna



Series: Four Seasons [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, when Sara catches Neal's reflection from the corner of her eyes, it's not an illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

The leaves on the few trees in the city were already turning brown. With the frequent rain, they would quickly all fall and be washed away. Fall was on the its way. Trying to guard herself against the nasty gusts of wind, Sara hurried down the subway stairway.

As she waited for her train, she sensed it again. She turned around, scanning the crowd, but couldn’t spot anyone. Yet, she was sure of it, someone was tailing her. After so many years as a repo for Sterling Bosch, Sara had had her share of nutcases out for revenge and she had developed a six sense about it. The fact was, right now, she was certain she was being followed. But that one was good. No matter how many tricks she tried, she couldn’t catch a clear sight of him – or her.

After three days, she was getting a little nervous, and wondered if maybe she should report this to someone. But suddenly, as the train entered the station, and the cars passed quickly in front of her, she caught sight of a familiar figure in the reflection of the windows. With a sad shrug, she shook her head. It had been a while since she last thought seeing Neal from the corner of her eyes. But he was dead and it was just another mean trick of her brain. As the train slowed down, she sighed and walked closer to the train, ready to get in as soon as the doors would open.

 The train stopped and as the reflection became more defined, Sara froze. It was impossible, and yet...

The doors opened and people started getting into the train. she slowly turned around. Here he was. Alive, as gorgeous as ever. He was standing on the platform, looking at her, eyes filled with uncertainty, and hope.

Sara felt a hurricane of contradictory emotions whirling inside her. Anger, joy, betrayal, excitement. And questions, _lots_ of questions.

The doors closed and the train left the station. They were now alone on the platform. Sara slowly walked to Neal, and he stepped closer to her. Her brain was blank. She didn't know what to say, what to do.

After all this time...

How many times had she imagined the conversations they never had, the words she should have said before it was too late? But not that Neal was in front of her, nothing seemed relevant, nothing seemed appropriate.

Finally, he opened his mouth to say something. But Sara was faster. Before he could say anything, she slapped him fiercely.

And then, she dragged him close and she kissed him, passionately, desperately.

Surprised at first, Neal quickly recovered and kissed her back. It felt delicious, heavenly, even. Sara realized how much she had missed Neal, how complete and happy she was with him. She knew there would be times later for explanations, heartbreaks, tears, probably. But she also knew, here and there, that she would never let him go ever again.


End file.
